Problem: Rewrite the expression in the form $k\cdot z^n$. $\dfrac{10\sqrt[3]{z}}{2z^2}=$
$\begin{aligned} \dfrac{10\sqrt[3]{z}}{2z^2}&=\dfrac{10z^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13}}}{2z^2} \\\\ &=5\cdot z^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13 -2}} \\\\ &=5z^{^{\scriptsize-\dfrac53}} \end{aligned}$